Rivalidad
by Zemia Mazen
Summary: 「Mitsuba y Shinoa están enamoradas del mismo chico, eso implica rivalidad en su amistad hasta que descubrieron una realidad muy alterna al amor. 」
**Derechos de autor:** Written by: Takaya Kagami. Illustrated by: Yamato Yamamoto. Storyboards by: Daisuke Furuya.

 **Editado:** 03/02/07  
 **Declaración:** Sin comentarios.

 **Beta:** Zemia Mazen.

* * *

「→ Rivalidad」

.

.

Tras inicios del semestre en el instituto **S** eraph, Shinoa Hīragi estaba enamorada de Yūichirō Hyakuya a los pocos meses de conocerle cuando éste le salvó de un accidente que pudo cobrarle cruelmente la vida.

Sin embargo, decidida en comprender aquellos sentimientos naciendo en su interior, algo cambió en su camino de enamoramiento tras una declaración de la mismísima Mitsuba Sangū.

Todos pensarían que una confesión amorosa donde Mitsu esperaba con nerviosismo a la Hīragi después de clases con un enorme rubor creciendo en sus mejillas y además de contar con una carta bien elaborada detrás de su espalda.

 _Pero no._

También Mitsuba se enamoró perdidamente de Yūichirō.

Así que, basándose en su situación actual decidieron llegar a un acuerdo amistoso.

No arruinar las posibilidades de cada una al estar con él y si el objetivo decide con cuál salir, la perdedora debe alejarse.

Pero, en cada historia amorosa de una adolescente compitiendo por el amor de su vida tiene un detalle más o menos similar; Desconfiar plenamente en aquel chico caballeroso de nombre Mikaela Hyakuya, mejor conocido por ambas como; _El acosador soleado de Yūichirō._

Tienen entendido que Mikaela y Yūichirō se criaron en el mismo orfanato desde una edad temprana después de ser abandonados por sus familias respectivas, no obstante, la amistad de ambos creció enormemente con el paso de los años, y al momento de cumplir los doce años, fueron adoptados por dos hombres estúpidamente relacionados entre sí.

Guren Ichinose y Shinya Hīragi.

El comandante del ejército militar adoptó a Yūichirō, mientras que, el Dr. Hīragi al carismático Mikaela.

Por eso mismo encontraba a Mikaela en la residencia de su hermano en las horas de visita.

Y de nuevo, analizando la situación, en pocas palabras Mikaela es su sobrino.

Pero los mocosos de mierda **«Palabras de Guren»** les dijeron a sus padres que no les cambiaran el apellido dado en el orfanato.

Shinya aceptó sin replicar la petición de su mermelada favorita.

Guren con irritación aceptó poco después de que Shinya le amenazó con revelar cosas personales.

 _Regresando a la realidad._

—Es sospechoso, la amistad de Mikaela-san con Yuu-san es más amorosa que fraternal. —se decía en un murmuro captando al profesor de la clase retirarse con poco humor.

Tuvo que memorar los hechos sospechosos.

Mikaela suele recoger a Yūichirō en la salida con dulces acompañándolo porque Yuu-san es un glotón de primera.

Mikaela en ocasiones le suele llamar en las horas de descanso a Yuu-san y éste felizmente corresponde la llamada pero se va a otra parte.

Sin embargo, un día, sus sospechas fueron afirmadas.

— ¡Mikaela, idiota! —escucharon el usual sobrenombre del chico más apuesto del instituto salir con naturalidad pero lo irónico es que Mikaela Hyakuya no pertenecía al instituto Seraph.

El aludido solo sonrió a modo de respuesta con un ramo de rosas en su mano derecha.

—Buenas, Yuu-chan. ¿Terminaste los deberes? —consultó acercándose al morocho de mirada esmeralda el cuál asintió victorioso. — Me parece correcto que Yuu-chan esté mejorando en las materias, me siento como un hermano mayor cuidando al menor. — soltó burlesco alzando sus hombros al respecto.

Yūichirō le proporcionó un golpe directo en la cara, Mikaela no se quejó.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Tenemos la misma edad! —recalcó sacando la lengua.

—Pero Yuu-chan, yo soy mayor por unos meses. — contraatacó limpiando su rostro con la manga de su abrigo de la escuela.

— ¡Tsk! —ruborizado aceptó la derrota pero añadió. — ¿Te parece bien que me llames hermano a pesar de andar saliendo? —consultó un poco confundido en el tema.

Todos los que estaban saliendo de las instalaciones se sorprendieron con la confesión del morocho.

¿Acaso el rebelde deportivo está saliendo con el cadente príncipe?

Muchas chicas exclamaron su inconformidad alegando que ellas son mejores que ese enclenque irresponsable.

Mitsuba y Shinoa compartieron miradas con los ánimos bajando rápidamente y como su corazón se rompía.

¿Pueden leer eso? Es el crujido de su corazón quebrarse.

—Neh, si no puedo tener el amor de Yuu-san al menos tendré Yaoi ocupando el vacío de mi corazón. — comentó sacando su celular, en instantes ya estaba en modo cámara.

—Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles. — concluyó Mitsuba haciendo lo mismo que Shinoa.

.

.

 **Fin.**


End file.
